The New Arrival
by cupids arrow
Summary: Sophia has her child. Conclusion to The Only One.
1. The Contractions

The New Arrival  
  
Authors Note: This is the concluding part to The Only One, hope you enjoy.  
  
Summary: In the last story Luke and Sophia got married and Sophia flipped. Sophia announced her pregnancy to Luke and the last story finished with Sophia and Luke discussing about the baby. Read on to find out what happens (be warned for a shock!).  
  
The Contractions  
  
Luke and Sophia had been having a brilliant time preparing for the pregnancy, Luke was so proud and Sophia watched him prance about in all his glory even when he was in wolf form. Then it happened, the contractions started and Sophia suddenly cried out in agony as she, Luke and Vivian were sitting in the living room. "Sophia what's wrong?" Luke asked with worry evident to his voice. "The contractions have started!" Sophia cried out, "We have to get to hospital NOW!" Sophia writhed about in pain as the contractions settled into a rhythm, which signalled that this was going to be a very quick birth. Luke carried the crying Sophia out and placed her in his car, Vivian following her in quick pursuit.  
  
When they got to the hospital, it was obvious that Sophia was finding the pain to hard to bear. Screaming, she held tightly onto Luke's hand, even while his bones cracked under the pressure at which she held on. He looked extremely worried, 'this can't be right' he thought, as he watched he his young wife struggle to maintain control and breathing under the pain. All Sophia could think about was the pain and most of all giving birth to her child.  
  
After an hour and a half of contractions the baby's feet could be seen, it was coming out the wrong way, which explained why Sophia had been in so much pain, didn't it? As Sophia struggled to free her baby, she let out an almighty scream which louder than any one that she had managed to muster up! The nurse turned around to the doctor, "Doctor Stilzkin, something's very wrong..!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Authors Note: I know it was short but I have a feeling that most of them will be like this in order to properly catch the moment. So something's up with the birth, huh. What do you think will happen to Sophia and the baby? Please review 


	2. The Birth

Summary: Sophia's gone into labour and she's in a hell of a lot of pain, then the nurse announced that something was up!  
  
The Birth  
  
"What do you mean something's wrong, what's wrong?" Luke cried out, his voice reaching an extremely high pitch. "We just need to get the baby born then we can identify the problem later ok?" Luke nodded his head, to confirm that he understood what the doctor just told him, not like he could do anything anyway by disagreeing.  
  
When the baby was finally born, Sophia passed out instantly and Luke refused to relinquish her hand, even as she lay unconscious on the bed. One of the nurse's took the baby away to ensure it was healthy. Another nurse took some blood from Sophia and Luke felt so useless as he watched his newborn child being taken away from him and his wife laying still and unconscious.  
  
The doctor returned to them a couple of hours later, Sophia still lay unconscious, she had been given pain - relieving drugs. He asked Luke to leave the room while he examined Sophia. He took a smear test and went to get the sample analysed. Luke came back in and sat with Sophia. "I don't know whether you can hear me or not but I just want you to know that I love you and I really mean that, and I don't know what I would do without you, so please Sophia, please be okay," he begged with tears streaming down his face as his voice broke with despair. He sat there holding her hand and a nurse walked in with the baby. He looked up at her and asked her if it would be okay for him to hold the baby. She nodded. "What..?" He started, "A boy" She answered him before the question could be finished, he thanked her as she left the room.  
  
A while later the doctor entered the room and asked Luke to come to his office so that they could talk. Just as they were leaving the room, which held Sophia and the newborn in it, Vivian came in with Matt in tow. "Luke where's Sophia?" Matt asked with worry. "She's in there, she had a boy, but she still hasn't woken up." He was still extremely upset that much was obvious by the tone of his voice. "Where are you going then Luke?" Vivian asked with curiosity. "The doctor wants to see me, maybe you two should come as well," he pointed out. Matt and Vivian both nodded approvingly. They walked into the doctor's office together and Luke introduced Matt and his mother to him. The doctor greeted them warmly and signalled to the chairs in front of his desk and they slowly sat down. "The birth was very complicated for Sophia and when we realised that the baby was coming out legs first we naturally assumed that was the problem but it didn't explain the severity of the pain and Sophia passing out so hard after the birth. We have done a blood test and we found abnormalities in the blood stream, so I performed a smear test to confirm my fears!" He sat there and looked solemnly at them for a moment and the concern magnified in all their eyes, "I'm afraid Sophia has cervical cancer, the effects were very little before the birth, she may of felt some discomfort before the birth and she may of shrugged it off as it being apart of the pregnancy. Mr Cates, did Sophia mention anything to you about discomfort?" Luke sat there in shock and slowly shook his head. "Okay. I have more bad news, the cancerous cells have gotten into her blood stream and it's spreading, which means we can't treat the illness!" The three of them sat there in shock. Luke rose from his seat and asked to be excused, and he left the room.  
  
Luke walked back into the room where Sophia lay and the baby slept. He sat down next to Sophia and stared at her for what seemed to be a very long five minutes and time just seemed to stand still. Then without warning he broke down into a sobbing wreck. "Oh god Sophia, I can't lose you, I just can't lose you!"  
  
Authors Note: Bet ya didn't see that comin did ya. I'm good. Tell what you think and did you have a little sob yourself. Well what do you want to happen, of course you know that I've already made up my mind but I wanna know your thoughts on the story. 


	3. Hope

Hope  
  
Sophia woke up to find Luke gently stroking her face. It was evident that he had been crying. "Hi babe, how are you?" Sophia looked at him groggily and shrugged, "Ok I guess, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying" the concern was clear in her voice, "Is there something wrong with the baby?" the concern magnifying in her eyes. "No he's fine." Luke's tenuous smile rapidly left his face, "Sophia there's something I need to tell you. When you passed out after the birth the nurses and your doctor did some tests. Sophia, they said that you have cancer and there might not be anything they can do!" tears were freely flowing from his eyes now as he told his young wife about her serious condition. Sophia lay frozen to the bed, trying to digest the news. "Am I going to die?" Luke looked at her and dryly answered, "I honestly don't know. The doctor came in after he told me about your condition and said that he'd look in to different treatments. Sophia, I lost my dad to this, I can't lose you too." Sophia smiled warmly at him and replied, "Well if he feels that there might be treatment available then I guess there's still hope." Luke smiled a teary smile, "You're amazing, you know that?" Sophia laughed and nodded her head, "I know, why else would you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Hey where's my little guy?" Luke pointed at the cot, "Can you bring him to me please?" Luke smiled at her and brought their son over to the eager Sophia. As Sophia and Luke held onto their child they sat there speaking about the rest of their lives together.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Well here it is, soz it took so long but I hope you like it, I'm listening to what you want for Sophia don't worry, hope you don't mind about all the talking. 


	4. Healing

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the fourth chapter  
  
Healing  
  
Two days later, Doctor Stilzkin came in to talk to Sophia and Luke with a very startled expression on his face. "Sophia I have some very good and unusual news!" Sophia and Luke looked at each other puzzled and signalled for the doctor to continue. "It would appear that your body is killing off your cancerous cells, if this carries on, then you should be fully cured in at least another week." Luke and Sophia cheered in joy and suddenly realised what this could mean for her since Doctor Stilzkin was completely unaware of the existence of skinwalkers. They thanked the doctor and asked him if he could leave them alone for a while. "Luke what are we going to do about him? He can't know about our kind and I don't fancy becoming an experiment." Luke looked at her, understanding the full implications of this situation. He turned to her, kissed her on the head and left the room.  
  
Doctor Stilzkin was in his office trying to figure out what was going on. Luke knocked lightly on his door, the doctor summoned him in and offered him a seat. " Sophia would like for us to go home now, I mean it shouldn't be a problem right?" Luke asked pleadingly. Doctor Stilzkin looked at the young man in front of him and spoke up, "I'm not sure, nothing like this has happened before and it has me slightly baffled." He looked almost regretful, like a child that had broken his favourite toy and had then been told by his mother that it couldn't be replaced. "She's getting better, we have a doctor in Wolf Lake and he can carry on from where you left off right, please we just want to go home and settle in with our baby boy." Luke begged him, he needed Sophia out of here that their regular doctor, who was a skinwalker, could keep a close eye on her instead. "Okay I don't see a problem with that, I'll discharge them today okay," The doctor told him. Luke leaped out of his chair so fast that it caused the doctor to jump, he grabbed the doctor's hand, shook it and went back to Sophia.  
  
"Sophia, we're going home today," He cried out, happily. Sophia's dark brown eyes lit up at the news and she hugged her mate. They packed her things and prepared to go home.  
  
TBC 


	5. Home Again

Home Again  
  
Sophia and Luke made their way home in Luke's car. They giggled with excitement at going home. Overjoyed that their baby was healthy and that Sophia's body was killing off the cancer cells they could look forward to the future with confidence.  
  
When they got there, Vivian, Matt and Sherman gave them a warm welcome home. "Welcome home you two. Now come, you need to get rest until your fully healthy Sophia. We have made preparations for the baby while you were in hospital and there is a cot in the bedroom ready for you to get settled back in," Vivian invited.  
  
They walked into the house and Sophia went upstairs with the baby. When she got upstairs to the bedroom, she put the baby in it's cot and was about to go back down stairs when her father walked through the door. "Oh no you don't, your going to bed as well. Your to get plenty of rest until you've fully recovered." He ordered.  
  
With a groan, Sophia made her way into bed and Matt tucked her in. She never thought that she'd ever be sick and tired to see a bed but she was. A bed was last thing she wanted to see.  
  
"I'm so glad that your okay sweetheart," Matt told her with joy. Luke walked through the door and Matt left.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her. "Fine I guess, I just wanna walk about." She told him tiredly.  
  
Luke smiled at her left her to sleep. 


	6. Family Life

A/N: Sorry its been so long, been really busy!  
  
Family life  
  
Sophia awoke the next day to the soft crying of her baby son and the gentle cooing immersing from Luke's lips, as he tried to silence the child. "He's probably hungry! I want to feed him," she told Luke. He turned and looked at her with deep sincerity pooling from the depths of his eyes.  
  
"You can't breast-feed him! The doctor said that it was too risky because of the cancer, it could put risk to his life as well!" Luke informed his distraught wife.  
  
Her brown eyes widened in absolute shock at the news that she could never give her first-born the it's most important feed which would solidify the connection between mother and child! It then occurred to her that the cancer could affect her possible future pregnancies!  
  
"Luke did he say anything about having children in the future?" she asked him with a slight twinge of fear.  
  
He looked back at his son and stroked the youngsters face softly, then turned his head to face her again. "He said it would be very difficult for you to conceive again and that even if you did, the danger may be to high for you to survive a full-term pregnancy!" he informed her grimly.  
  
"She had expected this statement to be told to her, but she required a full statement believe it. She got out of bed and weakly stood, keeping support of the wall. "Well, we have a beautiful son now lets consider a name," she suggested, as cheerfully as she could muster, "Life goes on and we have a family to consider as well now."  
  
Luke smiled proudly at her and started to suggest the most ridiculous names for him as Sophia took seat beside him and gave a playful slap for the worst that escaped his mouth.  
  
Finally a name was picked!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A bit rusty, please review 


	7. Name to Remember

Name to Remember  
  
Sophia and Luke laughed and cooed at their youngster, while the baby boy smiled delightfully at them. Vivian walked through the door with a wide smile on her face, "Sophia, I am so glad to see you smiling and laughing, it's so good to hear that sound in this household again" she told her.  
  
Sophia rose from her seat beside Luke and walked up to the older woman, delivering a tight hug when she reached her. "It's good to laugh, me and Luke have chosen a name for him," Sophia informed her, "Willard Matthew Cates!"  
  
Vivian's eyes began to well with tears when she heard that they had chosen her dead husbands name. "Good choice", she choked, "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to make you both some breakfast."  
  
Sophia looked back at Luke, for him only to find tears streaming down her cheeks with happiness at Vivian's reaction! Vivian was known for showing little emotion towards others! Her teary reaction made them both relieved that she still had a heart beneath her steal exterior. Luke simply smiled gently back at her and continued to play with his son.  
  
Sophia watched him intently and decided quietly in her mind that having no more children was not an option, she would find a way!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Quite short but I thought that you would like to know the baby's name, cheesy name I know, but I'm trying to feel with them, do you feel the love comin from this chapter people!!!!!! 


End file.
